


Game Boy and Play Boy

by SinTheSlinky



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill's a lil shit at first, Fluff, Ford and Stan are chill though, Game coder Dipper, Gay, Gravity Falls High School, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Human Bill Cipher, I haven't written a fic in a while so hopefully this isn't too cliche, M/M, Mystery Shack, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Screen play writer Bill, Short Hair Mabel, Suicidal Thoughts Mentioned, Teenage Bill Cipher, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, That's just what they're planning to be and what they do in their free time, Who the heckle is Eli??, eleventh grade, gays, highschool, lots of fluff, shitty parents, smut eventually?, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinTheSlinky/pseuds/SinTheSlinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is a closeted gay who's always forced himself to act the way everyone expects him to. When he finally decides to drop his act at home, he isn't met with support. He didn't expect the truth to follow him back to school either.<br/>When word gets out that the supposedly homophobic bully is actually gay himself, it doesn't end well for him.<br/>He becomes the victim and learns that the only person willing to help him was his previous victim.<br/>Thank god, Dipper Pines was too nice for his own good.</p><p>/I'm bad at summaries- I'm sorry?/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Welcome to Gravity Falls High School, otherwise known as Dipper’s living hell, but at least it was better than staying with his parents, not that they would let him come back anyways. Dipper would’ve been perfectly happy had it not been for Bill Cipher. The troublemaking blond was the cause of his hell. Other than him, he loved school, more specifically learning. He’d been living with his grunkles and his sister in Gravity Falls for a few years now, having moved into the mystery shack officially halfway through the ninth grade. Now he was reaching the end of eleventh grade. He had learned that he had a passion for coding along with writing so his sister had suggested becoming a video game creator. Dipper loved the idea and they had a long conversation about possible games. He realised he could incorporate his own adventures into the games. He had started making mini games in his free time based on the creatures Stan had made up and the ones they’d encountered themselves. Mabel loved the games and would always show them off to her friends like a proud mother. His grunkles also enjoyed the games he made. Dipper would sometimes find them sneaking onto Mabel’s bedazzled and sticker-covered laptop to play them when they thought no one was watching.

In terms of his other classes, Dipper passed them all with flying colors. He wasn’t one to procrastinate like his sister since he enjoyed the work. His other elective was creative writing since he figured it would help him write plots for his games in the future. He could have taken more classes, but he wanted an actual lunch period this year since he’d made the horrible mistake of not having one in the tenth grade. During that year, he’d basically survived off of protein bars and Pitt Cola. It wasn’t the best for his health and Mabel had made him promise her he’d take a lunch period for himself the following year. He kept his promise and he had luckily gotten the same lunch period as her and a bunch of their other friends. The downside was that he also had the same lunch period as Bill. Though the blond didn’t bother him as much when Dipper was with his friends.

His relationship with Bill was odd, to say the least. They could be described as rivals, but most saw it as a bully and his victim. Dipper had to lean towards the latter with this one. Bill’s words affected him less and less the older he got so it was starting to lean towards a potential rivalry. But alas, Bill seemed to focus more on making Dipper’s life miserable than beating him in their classes or in strength. He was constantly bombarded with insults from Cipher and his so-called friends along the lines of “faggot”, “fag”, “fairy”, “homo” and even the occasional “dip-shit”. They would call him worthless and tell him he should just jump out a window. Bill had even told him he wanted to see if he could fly with his fairy wings once and had dragged the poor brunet to the school’s roof after school and held him by his wrist off of the building. The experience had scarred Dipper and he avoided going up to the school’s roof if he could help it. He had nightmares for the next few weeks where Bill had let go and let Dipper plummet to his death. He used to get visibly beaten up by the bullies as well, but the staff found out and ended that threat swiftly. He doubted they would’ve if they actually knew he was gay. Despite the anti-gay slurs used against him, few people actually knew he was gay. He doubted actually telling them would be a good idea though since the attacks would only increase and the staff wouldn’t help him at that point. Not everyone in town could be as accepting as his grunkles and Mabel of course.

Appearance-wise, Dipper had grown taller. He now stood at 5’7” while his sister at 5’6.5”. Mabel was not very pleased with the height difference, but Dipper wasn’t one to tease her about it. His hair style had remained unchanged since he wanted to keep his birthmark hidden as best he could. The brunet was lucky. He hadn’t gotten much acne throughout puberty and his voice had stopped cracking towards the middle of tenth grade. It was only an octave lower than what it had been before he started puberty. Since he would help out Stan and Ford with caring for the Mystery Shack, he had gained a little muscle. It wasn’t much compared to his sister, but it was better than nothing. She was stronger than him because she decided to take self-defense classes from Ford while he just took his free time and put it towards studying and game coding. Looking back, it would’ve been a good idea to have taken the classes with her. His eyesight had gotten worse over the years so when he was in class, he needed glasses to make out the writing on the board. His frames were simple and looked a little too big for his face, but Mabel had insisted he looked adorable in them. His outfit had changed as well. Instead of a vest over a shirt paired with shorts like he’d worn almost every day their first summer in Gravity Falls, his outfits now consisted of plaid button-ups, sweaters, sweatshirts, graphic t-shirts and jeans. If he hadn’t been chosen as a bullying target, he probably would’ve been one of the cute guys that girls fawned over. Part of him was actually happy that he wasn’t that.

-

 

Bill Cipher. It was a name that would receive mixed reactions depending on who you said it to. The boy himself would describe himself as a hilarious asshole with a love for pain. The pain of others of course, though there were rumours of him being a masochist floating around the school. His left hand was his dominant hand, but that didn’t really matter to him or anyone else. He was a fan of the arts. Specifically theatre. He loved the flashy costumes, the exaggerated reactions, the drama, and the liveliness of the drama club at the school. Parents would assume he was an actor in the club if they met him, but they’d be assuming wrong. Bill was simply the one who wrote the scripts for the club or adjusted them to fit the school’s PG-13 rating needs. As much as he found actors and actresses impressive, he was already acting during most of the day so he decided he’d rather not put even more time into feigning his persona. He wasn’t a homophobic asshole with lots of friends and good grades with a happy, loving family. In fact, he was a homosexual asshole with lots of people he pretended to like so they wouldn’t turn on him and make fun of him with parents who only cared about how the world saw their son; they just wanted a normal kid with exceptional grades. So that’s what he gave them. For someone who acted like a narcissist, Bill had a lot of self-loathing in him. Thoughts like,  _ Why can’t you be straight? _ and  _ They’ll find out and everyone will hate you! _ plagued his mind whenever he was alone. And so he decided to take it out on Dipper Pines. He didn’t even care if the boy was gay or not, he pretended Dipper was him and treated him like his inner thoughts treated him. The few times Dipper had been physically assaulted had not been him, but rather Bill’s lackeys. He hadn’t approved of the action either. The only pain he truly enjoyed was others’ emotional pain and fear. The one time he had almost hurt Dipper physically himself was when he dangled him off the rooftop. That day had not been a good one for him since the day before he had gone to sleep thinking about how easy it would be for him to jump off the roof and die. It wasn’t like it would hurt anyone. He’d been trying to find better outlets for his internal pain rather than tormenting people and had found putting his own emotions into his screenplays helped a little. In the creative writing class they had, they were allowed to write whatever they wanted after the teacher presented a quick lesson. His main victim, Dipper was also in his class and he always wondered what the kid was writing about in his book since he always noticed small doodles on the sides of the pages whenever he walked by the brunet.

Bill was also an honors student, but only because his parents had basically forced it onto him. They’d threatened to disown Bill if he so much as got under a 90. The blond had a fear of being alone or abandoned so of course, he did his best to live up to their expectations. After all, fear was the most powerful motivator in his book. His other elective was french. He wished he could take latin, but sadly his school lacked that option.

Bill was short for his age. He stood at 5’5” despite both of his parents being over 6 feet. That didn’t mean he wasn’t attractive, it was pretty much the opposite. There were quite a few girls who were constantly pining over him. Bill’s tanned skin contrasted against his eyes. Most of his classmates would describe his eyes as gold and some people would even accuse him of wearing contacts since it seemed unnatural for someone to have golden eyes. If someone asked Bill, he’d explain that his eyes were just a light shade of amber. Amber eyes were rare, but they did exist so he was not just wearing contacts. His nose was a little big for his face, but his grandmother always told him that he’d grow into it. The blond’s lips were thin and often had a scab or two on them from when Bill would chew on them. 

Bill’s outfits consisted of ripped jeans and solid color polo shirts. At least at school, that’s what he wore. At home was a different story. He secretly loved giant sweaters and had a lot of different ones in his closet with different patterns on them. He also had his fair share of graphic tees, but his all referenced plays and musicals. Bill only got to wear those in the colder months when he could hide them under a sweatshirt, when he was at home, or when he was hanging out with the other theatre kids. It didn’t matter, he figured he’d get to wear them once he moved out and went to college somewhere where nobody knew him. Till then he could only wait.


	2. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything goes to shit for Bill Cipher and Dipper is a nice person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually won't update this fast, but I wanted y'all to actually get a taste of the story.

Bill  
Monday afternoon. Bill had decided he would tell his parents his sexuality. He didn’t want to act at home anymore. The blond assumed they wouldn't care and figured it would be a weight off his chest if he told them. Before heading off from school he spotted Dipper and considered going over to annoy him. He was in a good mood for once, even if he was a little afraid so he began leaning towards just leaving him alone this once, but as he was about to turn to leave, his golden eyes met Dipper’s. Bill smirked when he saw Dipper’s expression turn to one of fear.   
“PINETREE!” He yelled and started to run towards him. The brunet sprinted in the opposite direction to find someone he knew since Bill tended to leave him alone when he was outnumbered. To Dipper’s dismay, he was too slow and Bill managed to catch up and grab his wrist harshly to stop him from running away any further.   
“Running off to find your fellow fairies?” He sneered, yanking the other boy closer to himself. He was met solely with a glare. Looks like Dipper thought he could hide his fear with anger. That didn’t work with Bill. He could spot all signs of fear and Dipper was currently displaying quite a few; the teen’s eyes were dilated, his nostrils flared and his breath was faster than usual. It should’ve been slower than usual considering he’d just been sprinting. If one looked closer they’d also see the hair’s on Dipper’s arms standing on end.  
“It’s funny how dumb you are! Trying to hide fear from ME! I can see it no matter what! You can’t hide from me, Pinetree!” Bill’s laugh was grating. Dipper tried to pull his wrist away and the blond allowed it, his hand retracting to his hip instead. The brunet muttered out a few choice swears at him before sprinting off, this time finding his sister who wrapped him in a protective hug and shot a glare at Bill. He simply smirked at her, shrugged his shoulders and walked off. This time, he headed straight home. He planned to tell his parents at dinner time. That night he finished his homework and studied before heading downstairs to prepare a nice dinner for his parents. He was just about done when his mom came in. She complimented him on how delicious the food looked and Bill smiled after thanking her swiftly. His dad came home soon afterwards and they all sat down at the table once Bill poured them some wine.  
Halfway through the silent meal, Bill took a sip of his water, cleared his throat and looked both of his parents in the eye, one by one. He felt his heart racing and his palms were getting sweaty. He knew he was scared, but he had promised himself that he’d tell them today.  
“I have something to tell you. It’s important so please try to refrain from interrupting me,” Bill did his best to speak clearly and avoid stuttering. He took a deep breath before continuing his announcement, “Mom, dad. I’m gay.”

Bill’s mom set down her utensils against her plate and looked over at her son. The room was silent except for the soft thump of his dad’s glass against the table when he set it down.  
“You’re what?” His mother didn’t turn to face him. Instead, her eyes simply narrowed into a disapproving glare and moved to look over at him. His dad remained mute as the fact processed in his mind.  
“I’m gay, mom,” Bill’s voice was hinted with nervousness now. His chest felt like it was constricting. How easy it would’ve been for him to just run away into his room and lock the door, but he needed to see their reactions.  
“You’re a disappointment that’s what you are!” She snapped at him and Bill’s heart felt like it was cracking. When his mom finally turned to look at him, all he could find in her expression was hatred.   
“I thought we raised you better!” Her words were venomous, but she didn’t stop yelling, “Maybe I should’ve had that abortion. The money that we’ve spent on you could’ve gone towards a nice vacation home. Without you maybe I wouldn’t have gray hairs popping up!”  
The blond turned to his dad looking for any signs of kindness and acceptance. He saw none.  
“It’s just a phase,” the man finally spoke out, not looking towards his son at all before continuing to eat. Bill felt as though he’d forgotten how to breathe and was slowly suffocating. Dismissal from his father and hatred from his mother. His nose started to burn and he knew what was next if he didn’t get away. He quickly excused himself, after promising he’d clean up once they were done eating, and sprinted up to his room. He heard his mother continue yelling profanities at him as he ran upstairs. The blond shut the light off before turning back to his door. The second it was locked he collapsed on his bed, face in the pillow. Sure the position was uncomfortable, but he couldn’t care less about that. He swore at himself for getting his hopes too high. He should’ve known they weren’t going to react well. Bill regretted telling them. He went to his closet and pulled out a huge yellow sweater with a big eye on the back, a little bowtie under the collar and a brickwork pattern that started on the bottom and faded as it went up the shirt. Bill slipped it on over his head and retreated to his bed with a sigh. This time, he fell down on his back.  
“At least I don’t have to act anymore…” He tried to reason with himself to find a bright side, but there wasn’t much of one to find. He stared up at his ceiling, memories of his childhood returning back to him. When he was seven, he had a model of the solar system hanging from his ceiling. When he was eight, glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck all over his ceiling to accompany the model. His birthday present from his parents when he was ten was all of the stars and the model being taken down and thrown away with the statement that he was too old for such toys. Why was he too old to dream of the stars? He could never understand it.  
Bill pulled over his phone from his nightstand and took it off the partially torn charger. He blankly at his lock screen for a few minutes before actually unlocking his phone. He typed in the digits: 2455. He went to his texts and all he could find were flirtatious messages from girls and homophobic memes sent to him from his so-called “friends”.   
Alone. The thought echoed repeatedly through his mind as he exited the app. No matter how many people he surrounded himself with, he knew he’d always be alone. In some ways he envied Dipper. He wondered if it was too late for him. Maybe he could help him.  
Stop it, Cipher! He hates you. It’s too late. It’s been too late ever since you nearly killed him! Bill felt weak. All his limbs were heavy. When had moving become so hard? The blond slowly curled into himself and felt a tear roll down his cheek.  
Fuck no. Ciphers don’t cry. Now get your ass up and stop moping! With a shaky breath, he managed to sit up. What was he supposed to do? He could always check to see if his parents were done eating so that he could clean up. Thankfully neither of his parents were still in the dining room so he wouldn’t have to face them just yet. Bill loaded the silverware quickly into the dishwasher and turned it on. He looked up from the machine when he paused to look at the knife holder.  
It’d be so easy. He started subconsciously reaching towards the wooden block, but he stopped himself. He wasn’t about to give up everything. He only had another year before he could move out and at that point, he’d be free to never act again. Bill smiled at the thought, his mind formulating a scene in his mind. In it, Bill was relaxing on a couch in what appeared to be a minimalistically decorated apartment. On his lap laid the head of a sleeping brunet. He couldn’t see his face, but the blond decided to assume he was cute. His hands were threading through the other boy’s hair in the vision and Bill looked content. In reality, Bill turned on his heel and headed up to his room, now with the determination to make his dream come true one day.  
-  
Dipper  
Dipper had finished his homework quickly that afternoon. He’d almost gone an entire day without being bullied by Bill, but last minute the blond had had to go and chase him. Even thinking of his bully made his blood boil. What had he even done to deserve the torment? He had complimented the other’s appearance one day during his first few weeks at the high school and since then he’d gotten only insults and rough treatment in return. He only complimented his close friends after that.  
His sister, Mabel, had gone to her friend’s house to work on a project. His grunkles weren’t home either since they were off searching the forest for a creature Ford had spotted. He wished he could’ve gone with them, but he was still working on his homework when they left. Dipper decided to start working on a mini-game for himself. This one would have Bill and his lackeys in it. The goal would be to push them off of whatever floor they were on. He decided to make this game a simple pixel game and he started working on the first level. Typically he would plan out each detail on paper first, but he figured he could just wing this one. He didn’t have the energy to code from scratch so he decided to use a game-making program which had pre-written codes in it that he needed to just arrange. He spent a while designing each of the sprites, items, and backgrounds by hand so by the time he was done, it was nearly eleven. He heard the door open and a familiar voice call out his name, or rather, a nickname.  
“Bro-bro! I’m home!” Dipper saved what progress he’d made and shut off his computer.   
“Hi, Mabel!” He yelled back and left the room to go greet her.  
“Where’re Ford and Stan?” The older twin asked.  
“Still out hunting, I’m assuming,” Dipper shrugged as she headed towards him.  
“Oh.”  
“How’d your project go?”  
“We’re almost done. The art part is completely done, though! The board was so sparkly, you should’ve seen it, Dipper!” Mabel laughed and the boy could only imagine what their project must’ve looked like. His sister had a tendency to go overboard with decorating. Pair that with her belief that everything looked better bedazzled and covered in glitter and you’d get terrifying results. He had to wear sunglasses when looking at some of her creations.  
The twins had some tea together once Mabel had set her bag down and made their lunches for tomorrow. They found that making their lunch the night before and leaving it ready in the fridge saved them a lot of time in the morning. They’d usually take turns making lunches and sometimes they’d work together, but today Dipper was busy making them tea to drink. They went over their days, joking and ranting about things their teachers had done earlier until they noticed the time.  
“Shit! It’s past twelve! We need to run. Ford’ll kill us if he sees us up this late if we’re just talking,” Dipper panicked and went to put his mug in the dishwasher.  
“Language, Dipper!” His sister huffed and followed suit, placing her mug next to his. She had never been big on cursing. There was one person she always had some choice words to say about, but other than that she’d always chastise her brother for doing it. Her brother simply laughed off her annoyance before they raced to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They both still slept in the attic, but they had larger beds now considering they’d grown. The twins managed to get into their pajamas and beds with the lights off a few minutes before their grunkles came home. Dipper mumbled something about them being lucky and Mabel laughed in response before setting their alarm. The two wished each other a good night before dozing off.  
-  
When the alarm went off the following morning, Dipper was the first one up. He knew if he didn’t get to the shower first, Mabel would run in and spend forever in there. He didn’t understand what took her so long to wash anyways. She’d cut her hair into a pixie cut earlier in the year so it wasn’t like she had more to wash than he did. Her hair was barely longer than his, but they were still pretty close in length so people usually could only distinguish between the two based on their outfits and chest sizes. Mabel had also started wearing different flower crowns each day to school. Her reasoning for that was so that people could tell who was who from behind. That and the fact that she thought they were “cutesy”. He went through his morning routine quickly and made some cereal for himself and Mabel. They ate breakfast together before leaving for school. Their house was relatively close to the school so they were forced to walk every morning and afternoon.  
Sadly, he and Mabel had different homerooms so once they got to school they headed off in separate directions. Dipper realized as soon as he sat down to put his stuff down that he hadn’t gone to the bathroom that morning. He checked his watch and thankfully he was early enough that he could head to the bathroom without rush. His classroom was one of the few in the basement of his school, so the bathroom on its floor was usually empty. He did his business and was about to head back to his classroom when he heard faint sobbing.  
Wonder who that is. Dipper checked his watch again. He did have enough time to see what was wrong and possibly offer some comfort.  
“Hey. You alright in there?” The brunet asked softly as he knocked on the door of the stall he assumed the crying was coming from. The sounds stopped suddenly after he heard a sharp inhale.  
Are they afraid?  
“I’m not one to judge people for crying in the bathroom. Trust me. I’ve been there,” he admitted quietly as he waited for a response.  
“I’m fine,” The voice replied after a moment. It didn’t sound natural. It was as though the speaker was trying to disguise his voice. It sounded oddly low so Dipper tried to imagine what the voice would sound like normally by raising it a few octaves in his thoughts.  
No way…  
“Bill?” The brunet gaped and took a few step back from the door, afraid that it would swing open at him. There was a pause and a choked sob.  
Use this as leverage. Threaten to tell everyone unless he does as you say! Dipper was tempted to do what his thoughts were pressing him to do but stopped before he said anything since he realised how disappointed his sister would be of him if he did that. He could imagine what she would have to say about Dipper threatening someone who was clearly in pain, even if they were an asshole.  
“I-I know you hate me, but please don’t tell anyone!” Bill’s voice sounded on the verge of breaking as he pleaded. Dipper was not about to threaten him when was like this.  
“Unlike you, I don’t stoop that low when it comes to getting revenge. And since I’m nice person, I’ll actually help you a little,” He replied monotonously before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little tissue holder. He held it under the door of the stall and let go when he felt Bill take them.  
-  
Bill  
“Thank you, Pinetree. I mean it,” The blond sighed in relief and debated asking Dipper to stay with him for a little bit. He quickly decided against it since he figured Dipper wouldn’t want to. It wasn’t like he’d ever done anything nice for him. He heard the brunet start to walk out of the bathroom, and as he heard the door start to open he piped up, “Wait!”  
Dipper let the door slid back closed and he turned around on his heel as he looked at the door of the stall curiously. Bill stepped out of it and looked at Dipper, golden eyes meeting brown. It was obvious the blond was nervous, but Dipper said nothing.  
“I’m-,” Bill felt himself shaking. He couldn’t do it. Not yet. He wanted to apologise and tell Dipper how much he envied him. He wished it wasn’t so hard to get the words out of his mouth, but he was afraid. What would Dipper even say back to him? He assumed he looked pathetic at the moment. Dipper’s eyes narrowed on the blond and it only made him more stressed.  
“You’re what?” The brunet’s words were icy and distant. Bill simply shook his head and started to wipe his eyes. Dipper sighed and left the bathroom after another minute.  
Alone. Bill finished cleaning himself up and then ran up to his homeroom. He hoped he wouldn’t run into him later when he was around other people. He’d be expected to be mean if he did. Bill was not in the mood to make fun of Pinetree today. Especially not after what just happened.  
His ‘friends’ refused to make eye contact with him today and he spent a little while wondering why when he realized that his mother must’ve gossiped about it to her friends. One of his ‘friends’ must’ve overheard one of the conversations their mothers had had. If what he was thinking was correct, he was fucked. On his way to lunch, he tried to take a different route to avoid them, but they caught him before he made it to the doors.  
Shit. He heard someone yell, “There’s the faggot!” and before he knew what was happening, he was unconscious.  
-  
Dipper  
His mind had been wandering all day though it always looped back to Bill. Why was he crying in the first place? He thought it was impossible for Bill to be upset to that extent. The blond had looked so vulnerable. He’d almost been tempted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Why was he feeling so empathetic to the teen who’d tormented him since he’d met him?  
What’s going on with Cipher? What’s going on with you? He arrived at the cafeteria and plopped down across from his sister who was currently adjusting her fringe with a hair brush. Her fringe went the opposite way Dipper’s did and she often styled it to stick up a little before falling down. Their friends sat down around them and Mabel started rambling on about how she was considering getting her hair dyed. She, Candy and Grenda started planning out colors as Dipper took out some of his homework to work on as he ate. He was halfway done with his math homework when Mabel pointed out that Bill wasn’t at lunch. She made a joke about it, but Dipper couldn’t help but worry a little.  
“I’ll be back in a little. I think I left my journal in my locker,” he lied as he stood up from the table after pretending to search through his bag. His journal was in his bag, he just needed an excuse to go into the hallway. He told the teacher watching the door the same excuse and was given a hall pass. Dipper walked through the halls of the first floor and in the second hallway of the floor he heard a thumping noise coming from the janitor’s closet.  
Looks like I was right to worry. Dipper opened the closet and gaped at the sight in front of him. Bill appeared to have been kicking at the door from his position on the floor. He looked terrible, to say the least. The brunet turned the light on and shut the door behind him after shoving an eraser in the space where the lock usually went. He didn’t want to risk getting trapped in here. Bill’s mouth was taped shut. One of his cheeks and the opposite eye were both bruised. The words ‘lying fag’ were written on his forehead. There were tear stains under the blond’s eyes. His wrists were taped together and so were his ankles.  
Dipper tentatively reached towards the blond. Bill flinched away, his pupils dilated in fear. He cupped Bill’s cheek gently before grabbing the edge of the tape and yanking it off. He could see the other’s expression change from afraid to pained.  
“You couldn’t have warned me, Pinetree?” He glared up at the other after hissing from the pain.  
“Sorry. Probably should’ve saved your mouth for last. Now I get to listen to your snarky remarks despite me basically saving your ass,” Dipper rolled his eyes as he moved to rip off the tape around Bill’s ankles. Once that was gone, he started freeing the blond’s wrists.  
“Thanks for helping me out and not leaving me to rot, though,” Bill sighed and his eyes softened to look at Dipper normally. Once he was free of the restraints, Bill rubbed the areas where they’d been since they felt raw and still stung. The blond started to stand up, but Dipper stopped him and pulled him back down to sit. He got a confused look from the other in response, but he did willingly sit down.  
“Tell me what happened…” Dipper requested calmly, wondering what had happened last night that had caused Bill to lose his lackeys. Bill seemed to be perplexed with why the other wanted to know but figured he may as well spill. Not just what happened, but everything. It wasn’t like he had anything left to lose. By the end of the day, everyone would know. Maybe this way he’d have the chance of Dipper’s forgiveness.  
“I’m gay,” Bill started off bluntly and was met with a wide-eyed brunet.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes. And what I was trying to say earlier was that I’m sorry. Do you have time to talk? There’s a lot I want to tell you. If you don’t want to listen then that’s okay. I’d understand. I know you probably hate me by now.” A sad laugh came from Bill before he started coughing. When his coughing fit, he apologised again, this time mentioning that his assailants had kicked him a few times as well.  
“My sister will get worried if I’m not back soon. I told her I was getting my journal from my locker. Not that I went looking for you,” Dipper explained before realising what he’d admitted.  
“You went looking for me?”  
“I was worried when you weren’t at lunch. You seemed upset earlier and even if I do hate you, that doesn’t mean I’m about to treat you worse than anyone else. Anyways if you have a lot to say then it’ll have to wait, but I will listen. We should get you to the nurse, though. You look pretty beat up,” Dipper frowned and when he turned to Bill, he was surprised to see him smiling. It wasn’t the usual smug grin or plotting smirk he saw on the blond’s lips. No, this was a sincere smile.  
“Thank you.” Bill turned to grab his bag which had been discarded in the corner of the closet. He was clearly healthy enough to walk and for that Dipper was grateful since it saved him the embarrassment of having to carry him. They made their way to the nurse, Dipper having to walk slower since Bill was limping a little. The nurse was surprised at the sight in front of her and got up quickly to help him. She put ice over his bruises after having him lay down. There were even more bruises on Bill’s sides and chest and Dipper grimaced at the sight. No matter how bad the roof incident had been, this was a whole new level of bullying. The woman gently wiped off the writing on Bill’s forehead and Dipper sat awkwardly on a bench watching.  
“You don’t have to stay, Pinetree. Go back to lunch before your sister gets worried,” Bill insisted and Dipper pouted.  
“I’m gonna go get my lunch and then I’ll be back. I promise,” The brunet huffed and walked off fast enough to not hear Bill’s soft laugh.  
He told Mabel that he’d found someone hurt and that he was going to spend lunch in the nurse’s office with them until the next period. He grabbed his lunch box and left before she could protest and interrogate him about the details. He was back by Bill’s side swiftly.  
The nurse had left him alone by now so it was just him and Bill alone in the curtained room. He pulled out his lunch and started to eat again. He remembered Bill hadn’t eaten anything yet so he offered him the other half of his sandwich. Mabel had this weird thing about always cutting sandwiches in half and this time he was grateful for it. He didn’t go looking in Bill’s bag because he knew the other teen always bought lunch. The blond happily took the sandwich and devoured it after thanking Dipper.  
“Start your story. You can write down the rest in creative writing for me to read,” Dipper suggested and Bill agreed.  
“Okay. Ever since I realised that I liked boys more, I kept it a secret since I always saw people being mean to people like me. I was- and still am- afraid of being alone so I decided to join the biggest clique in school. I worked my way up the ranks quickly and became top dog. I learned the hard way that the best way to control people was through fear so I always acted mean and cold. People started trying to suck up to me since being my friend basically meant safety around here. I hated who I’d become. That’s right, Pinetree. I’m just the typical bully with insecurities,” He began, looking over to Dipper who hadn’t said anything and had started to nibble on baby carrots. The brunet offered him some and he took a few from the lunchbox. He ate one before continuing on with his story.  
“When you complimented me that day- I didn’t know what to do. No one compliments me genuinely ever so I was surprised, to say the least. I was at a very low point at that point in terms of my self-loathing and I needed a way to redirect the hate. I started seeing myself in you. At least who I used to be so you became a substitute for me for my rage. I’m sorry. It was a stupid decision,” He sighed and appeared regretful. Dipper listened intently, intrigued by this look into Bill’s thoughts.  
“This is probably confusing you. I’m sorry. I’ve never been good at expressing my own emotions directly,” Bill admitted before eating another carrot. He pulled a water bottle from his bag and took a sip before continuing his monologue, “Last night I told my parents and they didn’t exactly take it well. I’m not completely sure if this is what happened, but it’s the most likely scenario. I think my mom ranted about it to one of my frie- one of the other moms and one of the guys must’ve overheard them. They waited till lunch to beat me up and didn’t talk to me earlier so they weren’t the reason I was crying earlier. I was crying earlier because I realised I was going to be alone. I don’t want to be alone, Pinetree.”  
Dipper could only gape at the emotional teen in front of him. Bill’s nose seemed to be tinted red and he could swear the other’s eyes looked glassy. He let go of everything in their past for the moment and set his lunchbox aside. Bill stared at him wondering what he was doing until Dipper gently hugged the blond. Bill relaxed into the embrace quickly and closed his eyes.  
“I doubt you can forgive me for everything I’ve done, but I really just want you to know that I’m sorry and if I could do it all again, I would’ve tried to be your friend instead,” Bill started to cry and Dipper pet his hair soothingly. He understood Bill’s fear of being alone. Especially after coming out. He knew how hard it could be if he didn’t have support. Dipper decided on something very important in that moment.  
“I forgive you.”  
“What?”  
“I forgive you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m too nice for my own good and I know from experience if you’re alone when you’re out around homophobic people, life will become hell.”  
“You mean you’re-?”  
“Yes. Don’t tell anyone. Only my family knows other than you.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Good. Now then- the bell is gonna ring so you should get your stuff.”  
“What about the black eye and the bruises?”  
“If anyone gets any funny ideas, I’ll protect you. I promise,” Dipper smiled reassuringly and Bill nodded in response. He didn’t know why he was being so kind to Bill, but if this was how he truly was then maybe being his friend wouldn’t be a bad idea. It wasn’t like Bill would want to hurt him anymore and if he did then Dipper could just teach him better ways to expel his negativity.  
Bill set aside the ice and grabbed his bag as Dipper put away his lunch box. As they got up to leave, the bell rang and they headed off to their creative writing classroom.  
This is going to be fun explaining to Mabel.  
“Before I forget, give me your phone. I’m going to give you my number. Text it if you need to talk.” Bill handed over his phone after fumbling around in his pockets for it. Dipper typed in his number and sent himself a quick text before giving back the phone.  
“Pinetree?”  
“Yeah?”  
“No matter how many times I thank you, I doubt it’ll ever be enough.”  
“That’s alright,” Dipper responded as they reached their classroom. The teacher didn’t care if they switched their seats so the brunet sat down next to Bill this time. They got a few weird looks since everyone in the school thought they hated each other, but Dipper paid no mind to them. Bill, on the other hand, was a little nervous, but eventually relaxed as the class went on.  
I’m sure Mabel will understand. I’ll have to delete that game I was working on. Or at least repurpose the sprites. I worked hard on those. Dipper jotted down ideas in his journal about possible games he could make with the unused sprites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it'd be longer.  
> What do you guys think of my fanfiction so far?


	3. Karma is Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bill shows his true colors. By colors I mean rainbows. Because he acts super gay. Also, let's pretend Wendy is the same age as the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited b/c I feel bad for not updating in a while and it's also 22:35 and I don't want to annoy my editor with having to edit this now. Anyways- please comment out any grammar mistakes so I can fix them? Once my friend and I look over the chapter at some point then I'll edit the chapter and reupload the newer version in place of the old.
> 
> By the way, the names in front of each section determine who's thoughts will be written about. If there is no name then no one's thoughts will be shown.

“Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, Dipper!” Mabel gaped at her brother who had spewed a lot of information to her seconds earlier. It took her a few moments to process what he’d just told her. “Okay. Let me get this straight. Bill “I hate everything gay and make homophobic jokes every time I see you” Cipher is gay. His friends have all turned on him and you want to try being his new friend?!” Dipper responded solely with a nod.

“If I’m being honest- I’m proud of you, bro-bro.”

“Seriously?”

“Everyone deserves a second chance. Even if they are a cruel blond who almost killed you.”

“Let’s not bring up that second part.”

“Fair enough, but if he hurts you tell me and I won’t hesitate to get my grappling hook!”

“Mabel, no!”

“Mabel, YES!”

The twins started laughing and continued on bantering as Mabel whipped up some dinner for them quickly. The kitchen was practically her domain in the Mystery Shack. Stan and Ford weren’t allowed past the fuzzy pink rug that decorated the doorway to the room. Dipper was allowed in only when Mabel said he was. Today was one of those days.

“Is it alright if Bill sits with us at lunch?”

“Of course. I need to make sure he knows not to fuck with you. Well- he can fuck with you if you want him to-”

“MABEL!”

“I’m just saying. He is pretty hot and maybe somewhere down the line…” The older twin snickered as she turned to look at her brother who now sat with his head in his hands. She couldn’t see it, but she knew he was blushing.

“Not happening.”

“I’ll bet you money.”

“How much are you offering?” This peaked Dipper’s interest. He looked up at his sister with narrowed eyes.

“100 bucks says you two will start dating before the school year ends.”

“End being after finals or last day of classes?”

“Classes cause I doubt it’ll take that long. Why? Wondering how long you’ll have to hold out?”

“Definitely not. You’re on, Mabel!” Dipper smirked, now he had something to look forward to at the end of the year. The twins shook on the deal before Mabel ran back to the stove to keep the food from burning.

-

Bill

_ Please don’t let my parents be home. _ Bill prayed as his house came into view. His wishes were not granted. In the driveway was not only his mom’s car but also his dad’s. He muttered a swear under his breath as he nervously approached the door. He had hoped to get in quietly, but as he walked in, he saw both his parents on the stairs waiting for him to get home. His day was just getting better and better, wasn’t it?

“Where’d you get those bruises?” His dad inquired. His tone was monotone. Bill didn’t expect any care to seep through anyway so he wasn’t disappointed.

“It’s probably because his friends found out he was a faggot. I thought your friends deserved the truth so I told their moms. Didn’t think you’d get beat up. That’s a lie. I knew they’d try, but I thought you were strong enough to actually fight back. Guess not.” His mother huffed, glaring at him.

“They snuck up on and ganged up on me!” Bill reasoned, wishing he could just sprint up the stairs to his room, but his parents blocked the way.

“No. That’s an excuse. You’re just a weakling. Have fun parading around school with those bruises, you piece of shit,” She scoffed and began to stand up. “Go do your work. Your dad and I are going to visit our friends. We’ll be back late. Don’t stay up.” With that, she stood up and left the way Bill had come in minutes earlier. His dad gave him what resembled a sympathetic glance before following suit. Bill locked the door behind them and stood in shock as he watched the car leave.

_ Alone _

“No. I’m not alone. I have Pinetree,” He shot back, pausing when he realised he’d spoken aloud.

He slugged up to his room and considered sleeping the entire afternoon, but he knew he couldn’t. He had work to do. As he was getting his worksheets from his bag, his phone dinged.

_ Probably a mean message. _ Bill assumed but glanced at his phone anyways. He had assumed wrong. It was just a text from Dipper.

 

**P: Hey!**

**B: Hi**

**P: So my sister wants to know if you want in on a bet. ._.**

**B: ?**

**P: She thinks that we’ll uh**

**B: We’ll what?**

**P: That we’ll start dating before the last day of classes…**

**B: Oh? So what’s the bet?**

**P: I bet $100 that we won’t. She bet $100 that we will.**

**P: So you in?**

**B: Nah**

**P: Why not?**

**B: Cause anything can happen ;)**

**P: BILL**

**B: Just saying~**

**P: Fuck you**

**B: You wish**

**P: Bill I s2g**

 

Bill couldn’t help, but start laughing. With barely fifty words, Dipper had managed to lift his mood completely. His thoughts did begin to wonder what they would be like as a couple. They’d have to keep it a secret since Dipper wasn’t out yet. Most of the school thought Dipper was gay, but he hadn’t confirmed it himself. He hadn’t been in a relationship yet, but he liked to think that he would be an affectionate lover.

_ How would Dipper act? I bet he gets flustered easily. _ Bill smirked at that. He’d have to test his theory later. His phone dinged again and he went to look immediately thinking it was still Dipper. Instead, he got what he was worrying about earlier.

 

**Anon: hey faggot**

**Anon: u should check IG**

 

Bill let out a soft sigh. He knew he’d feel better if he didn’t look, but his curiosity got a hold of him. He needed to see just how bad this was. He was about to open the app when he remembered he didn’t have to do this alone. He switched to facetime and called Dipper. The brunet picked up within seconds with a confused look on his face.

“So someone made a hate page…” He began, nervous as he searched the other’s face for his response.

“I’d tell you not to look, but I know you would anyway, wouldn’t you?” Dipper frowned as he heard the news.

“Yeah. I just want to have you here when I go look. It’s stupid, but I need the mental support.”  
“It’s not stupid. Do you want me to look too?”

“No. It’s okay,” Bill shook his head before switching to Instagram. He didn’t even need to search for the hate page- or rather pages. They tagged him in the photos and in the captions of the posts. There were at least four accounts.

“Looks like I have more than just one,” He commented bitterly and though he couldn’t see it, he knew Dipper would be annoyed. He clicked on the username of the first one and looked through their posts. It was mainly photos of him unconscious and tied up from earlier in the closet.  _ I could literally just show this to the principle and get them expelled.  _ He waved the thought away, remembering that their principal wouldn’t do anything and he’d just get beaten up more for trying. The captions of the photos were no better, but Bill was disappointed with the unoriginality.

“Is it bad?” The Dipper piped up.

“This first one isn’t that bad.” He shrugged before returning and going to the second one. This one just had the same photo over and over again. It was his yearbook photo from last year but edited with the words “Ugly af” above the photo and “Lying Faggot” under it. The creativity was simply killing him.

“The second one is just as boring.”

“Are you sure you’re okay…?”

“Yeah. I can stand this type of attack.”

“Onto the third one.” A few seconds later, Bill was wide-eyed.

“Fuck,” He gulped as he scrolled through the account. Whoever managed this one was good at editing unlike the other two. They had photoshopped his face onto gay porn screenshots. Most often with older men. Normally he’d laugh it off, but the photos looked real. He could get expelled if the principal thought they were.

“Bill?”

“Someone edited my face onto gay porn…” The blond summarised. The reaction he got was not one he was expecting. Dipper was laughing.  _ He’s laughing at you! _ His thoughts automatically assumed the worst and he hated it.

“S-sorry! That was just so blunt. And I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry,” Dipper frantically tried to apologise, but his soft giggles continued. Bill knew if he was in his place he’d probably also be laughing so he didn’t hold it against him. Bill reported the page multiple times as well as each of the individual posts and their captions.

“It’s alright. Can you help me report this account? I don’t want anyone important finding it,” Bill texted Dipper the account’s username and waited for him to see it. He heard an audible gasp after a few moments.

“Bill- This is-” There was a pause before Dipper spoke up again, “Refresh the page. They just posted something new.”

The blond did just that and clicked on the new post. When it loaded he had to resist the urge to throw his phone out the window. How dare they? How dare they drag Dipper into this. The new photo was edited to include the brunet. It was made to look as though Dipper was fucking Bill.

“Firstly- I am not a top. Secondly- those photo manip skills are pretty impressive if I’m being honest. Thirdly- why does everyone think we’re a thing now?” Dipper groaned in annoyance, trying to let shed some of the tension. He was trying to handle it the way he knew his sister would since his way often didn’t help to cheer the other person up. To his relief, Bill chuckled. An idea came to mind and he went to the comments of the picture, “Hey, Bill. What if I correct them?”

“What if you what? But that’ll out you! And I never said I was a top.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“There we go. And everyone at school thinks I’m gay anyway.”

“What if they hurt you?”

“Bill. I am stronger than I look. Also, I have a twin who is even stronger than me and capable of breaking wrists and arms. I’ll be fine. Now then-”

Bill refreshed the post and under it, he saw Dipper’s comment. He almost snorted when he saw it. It was simple and cut to the chase.

**Dipper._.Pines._.1999: Nice editing skills, but you’ve got the scene backwards.**

“Are you implying something, Pinetree~?” Bill teased as he returned to the facetime, not caring to glance at the fourth account at the moment.

“While I’m glad to see you’re in a better mood again, I’m going to have to burst your bubble. I don’t want your dick up my ass- and since I know you’re going to bring it up- I don’t want it in my mouth either.”

The blond responded with a pout at first before piping up, “Your words wound me!” He clutched his heart and dramatically threw his head back. Bill returned to normal within seconds and thought for a moment before speaking again, “What about your dick in my mo-”

“I’m not going to let you finish that sentence. The answer is no,” Dipper interrupted abruptly, a faint blush on his cheeks. Bill was unaware of the redness since the video quality was not the best.

“Everyone at school is going to think we’re screwing now. I hope you reali-” Bill was cut off this time by a high pitched screech coming from Dipper’s side of the call. He looked at the brunet for an indication as to what the sound was, but he was answered when the other twin came sprinting into the room.

“DIPPER!”

“Mabel! Quiet down! What do you want?”  
“You owe me money!”

“What?”

“You and Bill screwed. Therefore you are a couple. Therefore I win the bet!”

“We did not fuck!” Dipper protested and Bill started laughing.

“But the comment…” Mabel trailed off as she noticed Bill on facetime.

“Hey, Bill!” She did not get a reply for quite some time since the blond needed a moment to get a hold of his laughter.

“Hi,” He finally managed out as he looked to his phone.

“This whole hate page stuff sucks.”

“I know, but it’s okay. I just need to get this account taken down because these edits are too realistic and I could get in trouble for them.”

“I’ll help out later. Anyways- we need to talk about Dipper.”

“I’m still here you know,” The younger twin glared at his sister before he was shooed out of the room. The shooing consisted of Dipper’s protests and Mabel gently pushing him away. She locked the door before going back over to the phone.

“Don’t you dare hurt him, Bill Cipher. Don’t you  _ fucking _ dare. I’m all for second chances so of course, I’ll give you one, but if you hurt him again. I will end you,” Her voice was hushed and her eyes were narrowed at the blond. Her expression returned to a gleeful one momentarily before she spoke up again, “Anywho, did you two do the do?”

“I won’t and no, we didn’t. Not yet at least,” Bill snickered and winked at Mabel who responded by squealing softly. He elected to ignore her childish phrasing.

“Did he tell you about the bet?”

“I’m not joining it.”

“So you think there’s a chance that you and Dipper may start dating?”

“Not right now, but I can’t predict the future.”

“If you do decide you like my brother, please ask him out before the last day of classes,” Mabel requested, a slight smirk on her lips.

“What would I get in return? Other than an adorable boyfriend that is,” Bill quirked an eyebrow at the girl as she pondered on what she could offer.

“I’ll make you a personalised sweater?”

“Really?” He knew only Mabel’s closest friends got homemade sweaters from her.

“Yeah! If my brother trusts you with his heart then I’ll trust you with my friendship,” She grinned and Bill didn’t waste a minute agreeing to the deal.

“Well I need to go before Dipper picks the lock so I’ll see you tomorrow, Bill! Bye!”

“Bye, Star!” She gave him a quizzical look at the nickname but shrugged it off as she opened the door for Dipper. She left as he slipped back in.

“Sorry about that. And anything she said…” The brunet sighed as he plopped back into his chair.

“Your sister is wonderful conversationalist! There’s nothing to apologise for!” Bill beamed before noticing the clock in the corner of his eyes.

“Well, Pinetree! As much as I enjoy talking to you, I need to actually start my homework and charge my phone. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll meet you by your locker before class?”

“Sure. Have fun with your homework. Bye.”

“Wait- Pinetree!”

“What?”

“Thank you for the second chance.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Don’t waste it. You won’t get another one.”

With a wry grin, Bill waved Dipper goodbye and hung up the call. He leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. Today had been intense. First, he’d been caught crying by Dipper. Then he got beaten up by his ex-friends. Then Dipper found him. Then they became friends and Bill started to casually flirt with him later. Then Bill was ‘blessed’ with hate pages. Finally, he spoke to Mabel and was threatened and accepted.

_ Please don’t let me fuck this up. _ He begged himself. Dipper and Mabel were basically the only ones who would go near him at this point. If he lost them, he lost everything. There would be no reason to continue living. Sure there was all that bullshit about everything getting better when he got older, but Bill knew if he lost Dipper and Mabel that there was no hope of gaining and keeping any other friends for long. If it ever came to that, there was always the school roof. Maybe he could become a martyr. He’d die and then maybe the school would start doing something to stop bullying and homophobia. It’d give some meaning to his life at least.

Bill shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He didn’t need to be thinking like that. What he needed was to start his homework. And start he did. He worked late that night since he didn’t start his homework as early as usual. Before he closed his eyes for the last time that night, a few words escaped his lips, “Karma is fucked up.”

-

Bill

He didn’t realise how much people purposefully bumped into people they didn’t like till that morning. Getting from his locker to Dipper took longer than it usually did. Before he had his group of lackeys taking the blows of the hallway for him like a protective wall. Every hallway he passed through had whispers and murmurs regarding him in it.  He heard Dipper’s name brought up a few times as well. At one point he was tempted to just scream that he and Dipper had not fucked in any way, but he bit his tongue. He eventually reached the brunet’s locker and glared when he saw it was covered in black graffiti. Dipper seemed to be apathetic towards the problem.

“Morning, Pinetree!” He beamed, refusing to let the mean words of the other students taint his confidence. Like hell was he going to lose. He was not going to let their words get to him. He spent years building up his walls and he was not about to let the crack made by his parents widen because of people he hadn’t even directly spoken to. He was Bill Fucking Cipher and he was going to play the game of high school by his own rules. Screw being a martyr. He needed to start the movement in the first place.  _ A GSA. That’s what this school needs and I’m going to make it! I’m going to lead it and I will leave a legacy here. I will not be forgotten. I will not be ignored. I will not be  _ **_alone._ **

“Hi, Bill. Want to help me clean this up after school?” Dipper sighed before he noticed Bill seemed to be deep in thought. His words seemed to snap the blond out of his mind.

“Depends. What do I get for helping you?” Bill asked, leaning against the locker next to Dipper’s. The brunet huffed when the other asked for something in return. He’d need to teach him that friends should help each other without expecting stuff back.

“Help cleaning yours. I doubt they’ll leave your locker clean,” Dipper finally spoke up as he lightly punched Bill’s shoulder. The blond agreed to the arrangement and swore under his breath once he realised that the twin was probably right.

-

Bill

_ Lunch. I know I’m accepted by Dipper and Mabel, but what about the others at the table…? _ Bill followed after Dipper to his lunch table and took his seat to the left of the brunet. He’d packed himself a lunch today since he didn’t want to wait on the line for half the period today. Mabel sat across from her brother and eventually their other friends began to sit down. Bill was at the edge of the table so there was no one to his right. The other friends of the twins slowly filed into the cafeteria and sat down by them. They shot dirty looks towards Bill but didn’t say anything when they saw Dipper glaring at them.

The first few minutes of lunch passed in silent awkwardness before Pacifica spoke up, “What’s Bill doing here?” Bill’s mind went blank. How was he supposed to respond?  _ Oh yeah hi! I’m outed to the entire school and Dipper and Mabel are the only ones who will be seen with me so I’m just hiding with them so I don’t get the shit beat out of me out again and so I’m not lonely. Sorry for being a dick to you and your friends. Forgive me? _ Luckily he didn’t have to say anything since Dipper spoke up first.

“He’s here because I want him here.”

“I don’t care where the dude sits as long as he isn’t a dick to us,” Wendy piped up, her eyes not even moving from her sandwich.

“He nearly killed Dipper once, though!” Pacifica reasoned, her eyes widening at how calm everyone else seemingly once. Bill gulped and glanced over at the brunet beside him.

“We aren’t going to bring that up anymore,” Dipper frowned, eyes narrowing at her before bringing up his argument, “You got a second chance, why can’t he get one too?” Pacifica was seemingly stunned for a moment and she was about to respond, but then their conversation was interrupted by a sudden hand slamming down on their table.They all looked to the cause of the sound and found it was one of Bill’s ex-friends.

“Didn’t you hear, Northwest? Those two are fucking. That’s why he’s sitting with you guys!” He declared loudly before cackling. “Never would’ve imagined that in a million years!” The boy’s laughter trailed off into a snicker before he walked off, leaving Pacifica with wide eyes and both Dipper and Bill with flushed cheeks.

“YOU’RE WHAT?” Wendy spat out her sandwich and joined Pacifica in her surprise. Grenda and Candy followed suite.

“Pinetree and I are not fucking, but anyone who is always on social media probably thinks we are. The rest of the school thinks so too now thanks to that wonderful announcement,” Bill clarified quickly, eyes flicking to Dipper before they began to scan over the rest of the table. The brunet had his face in his hands as he tried to hide his blush. Their faces held expressions of relief.

“We might at some point in the future. I’m not against it,” He smirked before feeling a sudden pain his shoulder. He looked over and saw Dipper had punched him. The faces of surprise returned to the rest of the table. The brunet’s arm retracted and his hand returned to his face.

“I probably have some explaining to do…” Bill laughed nervously and set his right hand on the bench.

“Right well- I’m gay. Though I doubt you guys didn’t know that since the news probably spread pretty fast. Long story short, I told my parents, they were pissed. They told my friends’ moms and they told my friends. Then I got beat up and Pinetree here was my savior. He’s too nice for his own good. It physically pains me how forgiving he is. But now I don’t have to hide my true personality to keep up my persona so let’s just say you’ll be seeing a very different side of me,” He explained, getting anxious when all he got were blank expressions in return. He coughed softly and his fingers started to curl into his palm.

“And-,” Bill paused, noticing people outside of the table constantly looking over at him. Most were laughing and some were even pointing towards him.  _ What are you doing? Out with it! _ He felt himself subconsciously curling into himself so he made an effort to sit up straight again.

Dipper had removed his hands from his face by then. His right one rested on the table. He noticed Bill getting nervous his left hand moved to rest on top of Bill’s right. The blond visibly relaxed at the touch much to Dipper’s surprise. He didn’t think anyone else noticed since he hadn’t looked over. A few moments of uncomfortable silence later, Mabel cleared her throat and spoke up, “And what?” Her voice was sweet and wasn’t tinted with the harshness that Pacifica’s held.

Bill’s hand turned up to hold Dipper’s. He didn’t understand it in the slightest, but the brunet’s presence seemed to put him at ease easily.

“And I’m sorry.”

Silence. To think that Bill Cipher would apologise. Who would have thought that day would come. The table sat with their mouths agape. No one was sure what to say. It wasn’t like they could just forgive him. The sole sounds of the table were those of Mabel and Dipper eating.

Wendy was the first to speak, “Earn it. I’ll forgive you eventually, but you’ll have to earn it. Show us this ‘different side’ and don’t treat Dipper like shit. Then we’ll talk about forgiveness.” The other girls, aside from Mabel, all agreed with the ginger.

“I forgive you now, Bill. Dipper explained how much you regret everything and I see no reason to hold a grudge against you anymore.”

“Thanks, Shooting star. And I promise I will earn your forgiveness,” The blond grinned and Dipper squeezed his hand for a second.  _ Wonder what that means. Is he proud? _ His grin widened at the thought.

“Now that we covered that, time to move onto a different problem. What do you guys mean, you two might fuck? Isn’t Dipper straight?” Pacifica interrogated, eyes narrowing on Dipper.

“Yeah...about that,” the brunet hummed, eyes looking away to look at the wall before responding, “I’m also gay, but we are not going to fuck.” Dipper glared playfully at Bill who only smirked back.

“What? You don’t want a piece of this? You said yourself that I was handsome,” Bill waved over his body with both hands before posing.

“That was over a year ago and just because you’re attractive doesn’t mean I want to fuck you,” Dipper rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the giggles of Mabel, Candy, and Grenda. Pacifica didn’t seem amused. Wendy had already returned to eating her lunch after muttering out a ‘cool’ when Dipper came out.

“Can we stop talking about you two fucking now…” Pacifica blurted out, getting a curious look from Mabel and Dipper.

“Sure. I’ll save my wooing for later,” Bill winked over at Dipper who glared daggers back.

“Real Bill is very flirtatious. So far towards bro-bro only,” Mabel muttered, her phone in hands as she typed out the verbal thoughts into her notes.

“What’re you typing?” Candy inquired and leaned towards Mabel to look over her shoulder.

“I’m going to write down facts about Bill’s actual personality,” She answered as she noted down a few other observations that she kept in her head.

The rest of lunch passed by without incident. It was mostly small talk and explanations of a few inside jokes as to not keep Bill out of the loop. Bill did make a few jokes that the others didn’t approve of since they included the murder of children. One even having to do with eating them. Dipper ended up having to make him promise not to tell jokes that included the words ‘baby, babies, child, children, kid, or kids’ in them, but he doubted Bill would be able to hold in his jokes for too long, but at least he didn’t continue to spoil their appetites that day. Candy, Grenda, and Wendy all seemed to warm up rather quickly to Bill, but Pacifica had remained on edge the entire time. Mabel had noticed, but Bill and Dipper hadn’t, so she decided to ask her about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Bill. You're so subtle. Anyways-  
> Why is Paz upset? That's for me to know and for you guys to figure out because I'm not going to actually answer that. Maybe in a future chapter? But I have no plans so far.  
> Mabel's list? That'll be brought up again.  
> Bill and Dipper edited onto porn? Whilst I am capable of making that, I'm not going to b/c if my parents ever check my phone- that would be difficult to explain.  
> Bill's jokes at lunch:   
> How do you get a baby out of a blender? With chips!  
> What's the difference between hay and a baby? Hay won't scream when you stab it with a pitchfork!  
> How many babies does it take to paint a wall? Depends how hard you throw them!  
> -  
> By the way- next chapter will take place a month after this one.
> 
> If you want to follow my instagram it's @sin.the.slinky (I'm pretty active)  
> I made a tumblr today and it's @SinTheSlinky (Probably not going to be as active, but idk)  
> -
> 
> Also yay over 10k words~
> 
> Bye readers!


	4. Flirts and Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I played a game called "How gay can I make this chapter without having to change the rating?"  
> Anyways- enjoy this 6.7k word chapter in all of its gayness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Schoolwork has basically been taking up all my time. *cries*
> 
> Thanks for over 900 hits and over 90 kudos, by the way! ^-^

It had been a month since Bill had been outed. He’d been spending less and less time at home, instead choosing to do his homework in the library at school. When he finished he would typically hang around town with Dipper and/or Mabel. With Dipper, they’d talk about possible story ideas and about supernatural occurrences around town. With Mabel, Bill was dragged along to stores and nail salons.  To Dipper’s surprise, he enjoyed the latter so his nails were a new color every week. Currently, they were a shimmering gold color with a black tip. They’d also discuss plays and musicals together since Mabel found them interesting as well. With both twins around, the activities and discussions were a mix of all of their interests.  Much to Dipper’s distaste, Bill had continued flirting with Dipper every chance he got, but he never did anything physical. He was careful not to cross that line even with the overwhelming urge he had to grab Dipper’s ass at least once. It just looked so soft. The bullies had started to lay off since they’d gotten bored. Now they just kept to their own group with the exception of a few calls of ‘faggots!’ in the hallways.

-

Bill grinned as he finished up his last math problem. He had finally finished the strenuous math packet that had been gifted to him by his demon of a math teacher. That damn packet was over twenty pages and they had until monday to complete it. Bill was stubborn and wanted to get it done in one day so he didn’t have to work on it over the weekend. He hated having work to do on the weekend. He nearly cried from joy.

“DONE!” He yelled a little too loudly, earning himself a glare from the school librarian and a ‘shush’ from Dipper.

“Is that all of it?” The brunet quirked a brow as he looked at the completed packet. He had finished his homework about half an hour ago and was just waiting for Bill to finish his. It wasn’t like he had anything to do. Mabel was having a ‘girl’s night’ with her friends at Pacifica’s place. That gave him an idea.

“Yeah. Now we can finally leave this place. Sorry for keeping you,” Bill laughed and started to pack his stuff into his bag. They two stood and headed towards Dipper’s locker. As he put his unneeded things away he turned to face Bill.

“You free tomorrow?” Dipper asked as he placed the last binder away before shutting the locker.

“I don’t have weekend plans anymore. My parents don’t want to take their failure son with them anywhere,” Bill scoffed as they began heading to his locker so he could put his things away as well. He quickly added on, “My parents left town earlier. They aren’t going to be back until Monday. Something about a business meeting in New York. Why?”

“Oh. I just wanted to know if you wanted to sleep over? Mabel’s over at her Pacifica’s house with the other girls.”

“Trying to get me alone, Pinetree?” Bill gazed up at the taller teen with a suggestive expression.

“My grunkles are home,” Dipper mentioned, earning an annoyed groan from the blond before he repeated his question, “So do you want to sleep over?”

“Of course. We need to stop by my house so I can grab my overnight stuff,” Bill nodded. He paused for a moment and then added, “Unless you want me in your bed.”  
“You’re not sleeping in my bed. Not happening,” Dipper blushed at the thought as they reached Bill’s locker. He emptied out his bag until only a pack of gum and his lunch box remained. 

Then their journey to Bill’s house began. It wasn’t too far from the school, thankfully. Bill gave Dipper a tour that ended in his room. The room was a light gray, but posters of plays and musicals gave the room color. The brunet dropped his bag by the bed. As Bill packed his stuff, Dipper explored the room, admiring the little trinkets that littered the blond’s desk and nightstand before noticing a door. He assumed it was a closet and his curiosity got the best of him. Dipper turned the light on and then walked in. He started looking through and was impressed by the mass sweater collection. As he went to look at the first one, the light shut off and he heard a  _ click. _

“BILL!”

“Serves you right for going through my stuff without asking. Now you get to be stuck back in the closet till I finish packing,” Bill’s laugh echoed in the closet and Dipper glared at the door. With a sigh, he turned on his phone’s camera and began to look at the sweaters. His collection was only about half the size of Mabel’s, but it was still impressive. He noticed one looked more worn and stretched out than the others when he reached it. It was yellow with a strange design on it. An eye on the back and bricks and a bowtie on the front. He felt the fabric and his eyes widened. It was incredibly soft. He hoped Bill didn’t mind if he put it on, but if he did then it served  _ him _ right for locking him in the closet. Dipper slipped the pull-over over his head and snuggled into it. It ended midway down his thigh and the sleeves extended about an inch past his fingers.

-

Bill

He finished stuffing his pajama shirt into his bag and then went over to the closet. He unlocked the door and opened it.

“You can come out now, Pinetree,” He snickered before laying eyes on the brunet.

_ Oh god. He looks so cute.  _ Bill felt his blood rushing to his cheeks as he looked him up and down. He blinked a few times before clearing his throat when he realized Dipper had noticed him staring.

“So you found my favorite sweater. Comfy right?”

“Yeah. Nice sweater collection, but you’ve a ways to go before you catch up to Mabel,” Dipper chuckled, looking to the side as he started heading towards the door.

“It looks good on you. It’d look even better if it were the only thing you were wearing,” Bill winked before the door was slammed in his face. He stepped back in surprise.

“Fuck you!”

“If come out wearing only the sweater then I’m down!”

“BILL!” Dipper squeaked out in embarrassment, earning a snicker from the blond.

“I’m sorry, Pinetree~ If you forgive me, I’ll let you wear my sweater for the rest of the day!” He apologized through his laughter and the door opened soon after.

“Deal. Now let’s go before my grunkles get worried,” He huffed and brushed past Bill to grab his bag. He started towards exit fairly  quickly, trying to keep ahead of Bill so the other wouldn’t notice his blush. Bill smirked as he grabbed his own bag and followed after Dipper. He made sure to lock the door behind them.

Bill had gone to the mystery shack before, but that was when he was younger. He’d only seen the building from the perspective of a customer so he was a little excited to see the rest of it. When Dipper knocked on the door, it immediately opened to a doorway blocked by two similar looking men.  _ Twins _ He assumed and recognized one as Stan Pines. He knew he ran the shack and its tours. They narrowed their eyes at him and Bill coughed awkwardly before piping up, “Hi there! Name’s Bill! Bill Cipher!” A tentative grin appeared on his face. The men’s eyes flickered from Bill  to Dipper, looking at the sweater in confusion. Dipper was confused as to why his grunkles looked annoyed before realizing he’d never told them about what happened with Bill.

“Aren’t you the kid who bullied Dipper?” Stand glared harshly and Bill gulped, trying to keep his gaze.

“Yeah, but we’re friends now,” He eventually broke the stare and looked over at Dipper.  _ Did he not tell them? _

“Believe me. He’s changed. Actually no. He hasn’t. He just stopped hiding. Now instead of an annoying ass, he’s a flirtatious ass,” Dipper shrugged, starting to go inside after his grunkles took a step away from the door.

“And you love it~,” Bill snickered, following after the brunet and blowing him a kiss.

“Are you two dating?!” Ford’s eyes widened and Dipper froze, casting a glare towards the blond.

“Pinetree doesn’t want to. I’m not completely against it, if I’m being honest, but this one is determined to not date me,” Bill explained in Dipper’s place as he regained himself.

“A-anyways- Bill is spending the night. In a sleeping bag, might I add!” Dipper explained quickly before he started to drag Bill upstairs with him. Bill let himself be pulled along.

“I don’t know, Dipper. Are you completely sure that he’s to be trusted? I’ll trust your instincts on this, but I don’t want to see you hurt,” Ford frowned, still not completely convinced. Bill felt like the man’s stare could bore a hole through his soul.

“If not, I have a lot to hold over him. Information and weapons alike,” The brunet stated casually and Bill felt a shiver run down his spine. It had occurred to him that Dipper could kill him so easily. Ford seemed to be satisfied with the answer and laid off.

“Don’t hurt my boy, Cipher. Don’t stay up too late, kids! Ford and I are going on a monster hunt so we’ll be back in the morning. Hopefully. Depends. Might be gone longer. If we aren’t back by noon tomorrow can you and your sister man the shop?” Stan shrugged and Dipper noticed the bags on their backs.

“Will do, sir!” The blond grinned, secretly pleased with the idea of being completely alone with Dipper.

“Yeah. We can handle it. Bye then! Good luck on your hunt. Tell me about it when you get back.”

“See you later, Dipper!” Ford called as the older twins left the building. The door shut behind them as the brunet continued to pull Bill upstairs. Within a minute, the two were in the attic bedroom. Their bags were thrown into the corner. Dipper plopped down on his bed whilst Bill sunk into a bean bag that laid close to the bed.

‘“So how come you don’t live with your parents?” Bill asked, ruffling his own hair. He noticed the hesitation in Dipper’s body movements so he added, “If you don’t feel comfortable explaining, you don’t have to.”

“It’s fine. I’ll tell you. They kicked me out.”

“What?!”

“When I came out to them, I was given two options; Either go to a conversion camp or leave. I chose the latter. I packed my bags and Mabel decided to come with me so she did the same. Then we left that night to come back here. Our grunkles were accepting of my sexuality and they let us stay here. They spoke to our parents and our parents gave them guardianship over us. Deciding to come here was probably one of the best decisions my sister and I made. Sure, I miss my parents, but they don’t deserve us after that deal they offered me,” He explained briefly, skipping over the details about the fear of coming out to his grunkles and of going to a new high school. Bill had sat patiently listening the whole time and smiled at the end.

“That’s impressive, I’ll tell you that, Pinetree,” He complimented and Dipper thanked him before deciding to push the subject away.

“So what do you want to do? I haven’t had a sleepover in ages with a guy. Any past sleepovers I’ve been to have been Mabel’s. She and her friends like to use me as a doll!” He whined, earning a laugh from Bill.

“What? They’d put makeup on you and dress you up?”

“Yes! That’s exactly what happened!”

Bill’s laugh turned into a howl as he imagined Dipper with messy makeup and a dress a size too small. Dipper glared and kicked Bill lightly.

“Well- the last sleepover I went to had lots of alcohol. We played spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven. Not exactly my idea of a good time considering most of the players were female, but maybe we can play spin the bottle!”

“Bill.”

“What?”

“There’s only two of us.”

“I know,” he winked and blew a kiss at Dipper. The brunet blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

“Why do you flirt with me?” He asked with a huff. He had originally assumed Bill was just flirtatious with everyone, but over the last month, he’d noticed Bill had only ever spoken like that with him. When Dipper finally turned to look at the blond again he noticed he was frozen with a blank expression on his face.

_ Huh. Originally, I just wanted to see if he got flustered easily, but I just kept going. Why’d I keep going? Did I like the way he reacted? Do I actually mean it? Fuck. Oh god. No. NO. Did I fall in love with Pinetree? Shit. You’ve fucked yourself over, Cipher. You know he doesn’t like you in that way. Make up some lie to tell him! Quick! _

“I don’t know. It just comes naturally.”  _ Dammit Bill. Not suspicious at all _ .

“Huh...okay then. I don’t understand you sometimes,” Dipper chuckled and rolled his eyes, deciding to switch the topic. Bill let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in as his body relaxed.  _ This is not good. I’ll just act like normal till I figure out what to do. I know I need to tell Star. I promised I would. I’ll need help getting Pinetree to fall for me. _ His gaze narrowed on the brunet in front of him when he turned to set his hat down. Before Dipper got a chance to catch the look, Bill changed his expression into a content one.

-

Dipper

“Wanna watch a movie?” The brunet suggested.Bill returned the question with a nod and a shrug. Dipper grabbed the blankets under him and then threw them onto Bill within a time span of four seconds.

“Carry them downstairs.”

“Ok,” Bill stood up and pushed the blankets down so that he could see. He started towards the steps and then noticed Dipper wasn’t following after him.

“I’ll be down in a minute. It’s hot in the shack so I’m going to change,” He explained upon seeing the confused look he was receiving from Bill.

“I can’t stay and watch?”

“Downstairs. Put the blankets on the couch and pick a spot. The room is the one on the right from the bottom of the stairs. Try not to get lost,” Dipper ordered and shot a glare as he stood to head to the closet. He pulled out a pair of shorts and waited for the blond to leave.

“You’re no fun~” Bill whined but headed to leave the room anyways.

“I am very fun, for your information!”

“Sure, you are,” He hummed and shut the door behind himself, leaving an annoyed Dipper alone.

“I’ll show him!” The brunet grumbled under his breath before slipping his pants off and putting the shorts on instead. Dipper made a sound that sounded like a mix between a sigh and a laugh when he noticed that the sweater extended past his shorts when he was standing.  _ I can’t wait to hear the comments Bill is going to make about this... _

He headed down the stairs and peeked into the living room, making sure Bill wouldn’t be able to see him. Dipper frowned as he watched Bill proceed to plop down on the couch with a sigh.  _ Is he disappointed about something? Bored? I want to ask, but I don’t want him getting upset at me for being intrusive. _ He decided to let it slide as he slipped into the kitchen. He grabbed the giant bag of doritos they had from the shelf. The brunet poured them into a large bowl, careful to not get any of the dust onto his sleeves. He softly hummed a show tune Bill had sent him a link to as he entered the living room. The blond seemed to perk up immediately when he heard Dipper enter the room. A smirk decorated his lips and Dipper could only assume it was because he looked like he wasn’t wearing pants.

“A cute Pinetree dressed in only my sweater accompanied with my favorite type of food AND singing one of my favorite songs? This has got to be a dream. Someone pinch me!” He declared, starting to move towards Dipper.  _ Alright. I’ll play along. _ Dipper blushed and set the chips down on the table beside him.

“You saying that you dream of me?” He asked innocently, reaching up and grasping the air, trying to signal he wanted Bill to come closer. He didn’t think those occasional acting lessons from Mabel when they were younger would ever actually come in handy. Bill walked over and wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist. He had to stand on his tip toes to stand as tall as the brunet and Dipper almost snorted at that. Bill pressed their foreheads together and it was then he noticed that the blond was blushing. _ Huh. Cute. I should probably stop now _ . Dipper started to lean to kiss him, but pulled away last second and pinched Bill’s cheek hard.

“OW!” The blond winced, and his hands shot up to protect his cheeks.

“Guess you were dreaming,” Dipper snickered and picked the bowl of doritos back up. He walked past Bill and sat down on the couch before mentioning, “Oh and my shirt is still under the sweater and so are my shorts. Was my act really that convincing?”

“Shame. By the way, Pinetree, do you shave your legs? They look really smooth. And I knew you were acting. I spend my time around all of the school’s actors and I used to spend time with people who spent their entire lives acting as people they weren’t. I was just curious to see how far you’d go, but I’m not going to deny that anything I said was a lie,” Bill winked and seated himself next to Dipper, making sure to leave enough room between them for the bowl. Dipper ended up nodding at his question about shaving, not bothering with an explanation as to why he did.

They ended up picking one of the few gay-related movies on Netflix to watch. A large chunk of it could’ve been considered pornographic, but neither seemed to mind. Though Dipper had fallen asleep halfway through after leaning onto Bill’s shoulder. The movie ended and Bill was bored. He looked over to the resting teenager leaning against him and smiled. He ran his hand through Dipper’s hair a few times. It was typically softer but was oily at the moment.

Dipper’s last view had been the character in the movie having some sort of deep discussion about whether they could be an official couple or not. So when he awoke to Bill’s face inches from his and pinned on his back to the couch, panic was the first thing that came to mind.

“Bill! What the hell?!” A snicker was all he got at first. They remained in their position for a while. Bill had his knees holding Dipper’s hips tightly and his hands held the other’s wrists near his face’s level. The brunet became more flustered the longer they stayed like that.

“You look cute under me. I wonder what you’d look like begging and screaming my name in pleasure, Pinetree~” Bill leaned down and purred in his ear.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Would you like me to show you?”

“Definitely.”

Dipper was almost tempted to pretend to moan. Almost. He was also tempted to screech loudly after telling Bill to move closer. Instead, he brought up his knee swiftly into Bill’s stomach and knocked him off of himself. He couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the other with his face contorting in pain.

“Geez, Pinetree! You could’ve just asked for me to get off you!” He hissed. It took him a few moments to manage to sit up again. When he did, he then forced himself up and onto the couch.

“I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Oh? How so?”

“You’re more flirtatious and manipulative now.”

“Guess I am. Damn you, Cipher.”

At this, Bill smiled. How Dipper loved seeing that expression. When he smiled, it was like everything would okay. It gave him the same warm feeling as cuddling into a bunch of blankets with a mug of hot cocoa in the winter. Dipper didn’t want to see it fade or be hidden away again. He’d protect that smile. _ I love that smile.  _ He looked over Bill quickly who was now eating the crumbs of the doritos left in the bowl.  _ I love him. _ He paused.  _ Not in a gay way, though. Of course not. Just in the really close friend way.  _ His face felt warm and he decided to direct his thoughts elsewhere.  _ What should we do now? I should suggest something Bill would find interesting. Based on his past experiences, that may be a little hard. _ Dipper’s brainstorming was interrupted by Bill speaking again.

“Want to play truth or dare?” The brunet blinked at the suggestion. It was only the two of them, but he guessed it could still be fun.

“Sure, but to be fair, get one of those truth-or-dare apps.”

“I’ll make sure to get the most sexual and embarrassing one I can.”

“Bill, why?”

“Why not~?” He snickered and pulled out his phone. The app he downloaded seemed promising. It claimed to have over a hundred dares and truths that were a combination of embarrassing and sexual. Bill hoped Dipper wouldn’t wimp out of the questions.

“Want to make a bet?” Dipper hummed, having been thinking about not being viewed as ‘fun’ by Bill.  _ Competition will make me seem fun, right? _ The blond smirked mischievously and waited for Dipper to elaborate.

“You have to do every dare as long as it doesn’t require leaving the shack and answer every truth. First one not to loses. Loser has to....” He began, but couldn’t think of a consequence. He looked to Bill and the other instantly interjected to complete the thought,

“Loser has to get a hickey from the winner.”

If Dipper had water in his mouth, he would’ve undoubtedly spit it out. Instead, he sputtered and blushed.  _ What did I honestly expect to get as an answer from him? Whatever. It’s on! _

“Fine,” Dipper answered after a few moments. He didn’t trust Bill to make a small mark so he’d have to win to avoid having to wear a scarf all week.

“Let’s start then!” Bill grinned and opened up the app. While he was plugging in their names into the ‘player 1’ and ‘player 2’ boxes, Dipper went to close all the blinds. They dropped the blankets onto the floor and plopped down across from each other. Bill was sitting with his legs crossed while Dipper was sat with his legs folded underneath him, his feet flat against the blankets.

“Game says you’re first so, Pinetree~, truth or dare?”

_ Let’s play it safe for now _ . 

“Truth.” Dipper swore he heard Bill whisper ‘wimp’, but didn’t comment about it.

“Have you ever made out with someone in the room?”

“No.”

“Not even in your dreams?”  
“In my dreams? In that case...definitely not,” Dipper snickered and stole the phone away from Bill.

“Your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Roll a die. If the face is an odd number, take off a piece of clothing. If the face is an even number, don’t do anything,” Dipper read off the screen. He set the phone down and reached over to a stack of board games next to the couch. He picked a random one and checked inside the box for a die. Sure enough, he found one and proceeded to toss it to Bill. The blond caught it and rolled it quickly. The die landed on a side with three dots on it. Almost immediately, he started start strip off his shirt. He made a show out of it, dragging up one bottom edge slowly before grabbing the other side and pulling that one up, too. Dipper wished he could look away, but damn. His stomach just looked so soft. He was almost tempted to reach forward and pinch it.  _ fuckFuckFUckFUCkFUCKnODipperNo!Gaythoughtsgoaway _ . Bill didn’t see Dipper’s stare due to his eyes being blocked by fabric. His shirt was about halfway off before he was tired of going slow and just threw it off and at Dipper. The brunet was almost glad the shirt had hit him in the face since it hid his blush. He had an excuse to turn his expression into a glare now. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed as the shirt fell off of him. His glare was met with Bill’s shit-eating grin.

“Like the view? Anyways- your turn. Truth or-”

“First of all- damn you. Second of all- dare.”

“Alright. Bill picked up the phone and clicked the 'dare' option.

“Oh boy. This is a good one. Moan the player to your right’s name.”

Dipper was determined to beat Bill at his game. He bunched up the sweater sleeves into his fists and used one to push down on the sweater so it was between his thighs after his spread them apart a little.

“aH~ Bill~! Oh god! BILL!” He faked an orgasmic expression as he leaned his head back slightly and his arched his back. His eyes were half-lidded, but he made sure to lock eyes with the other as he moaned. Bill was staring in shock at Dipper, surprised at how all out the other was going.

“D-Do that a lot, Pinetree?” He stuttered, mentally swearing at himself for tripping up. Dipper ceased his acting at the comment and returned to normal. His hands unfurled and rested on his lap. It was his turn to smirk.

“You wish. Now then, truth or dare, Cipher?”  _ It’s actually someone else’s name _ .

“Hit me with a dare,” He handed Dipper back the phone. The brunet clicked the dare button and his eyes widened at the screen.

“Your dare is to give me a lap dance. Wonderful,” He sighed and set the phone on the floor. It happened too fast for him to realise what Bill was doing. He let out a yelp as he was picked up, but he was soon on the couch so he relaxed somewhat. He was seated at the edge and Bill pushed his knees apart gently.

“That’s better,” Bill purred and then turned on his heel so that his back was facing Dipper. He stood between the brunet’s legs and squatted back so that his ass was barely a centimeter away from Dipper’s crotch. He started to roll his hips, careful not to brush against him. Bill brought one hand up and ran it through his hair, whilst the other dropped down to grab Dipper’s thigh to steady himself. He glanced back to look at the brunet and snickered when he saw the other’s face frozen with his eyes on Bill’s ass. Dipper noticed the blond looking at him and tore his gaze away from his ass to lock eyes with him. He was met with an amused smirk and a wink that send a shiver up his spine. Bill quickly looked away and continued his movements, exaggerating them a bit more. The hand that was resting on Dipper’s leg began to move around a little and slowly moved towards the inside of his thigh.

_ OhfuckOHFUCKYOUBILL Dear lord why must Bill’s ass be so nice.  I want to grab it. Oh dear lord, I’m so gay. ThiS is not fair! He’s so close. This is a centimeter away from grinding. Oh god. On a list of things that are okay- THIS IS NOT ONE OF THEM _ . He could feel his face heating up. Bill’s show needed to end before Dipper’s body did something he couldn’t stop.

“I-” Dipper started to stutter the letter and Bill looked back at him.

“Cat got your tongue, Pinetree~?”

“Fuck you,” It came out as a squeak since right as he went to answer, Bill moved close enough to just barely brush his ass against Dipper.

“I’m down if you’re cool with it,” The blond shrugged as he moved away, plopping back into the pile of blankets on the floor. He shot a wink at Dipper when he finished speaking. The brunet was tempted to kick him somewhere lower than the stomach this time.

“I choose truth,” Dipper changed the subject quickly and snapped his legs together. He shifted back into the couch and leaned against the arm.

“Fine. Your truth question is,” Bill paused as he clicked the button and waited for the app to load before continuing, “When was the last time you masturbated and what were you thinking off when you did?” Dipper didn’t know it, but Bill had added the second part himself.

“The last time…? It’s a little hard since I share a room with Mabel, but I think the last time was a little under a week ago. I’m pretty sure my fantasy was pretty general. Just me being fucked,” Dipper answered, but he wasn’t telling the complete truth.

“You’re lying. There’s more. Spill or you lose,” Bill narrowed his eyes at Dipper. He blushed but figured it would be useless trying to continue his lie. Bill had taken the honors psychology class last year and could identify the physical signs of most emotions if he really wanted to.

“No laughing, but I was kinda sorta chained to a bed and uh- whoever was fucking me was whispering all kinds of dirty shit in my ear and I think I had a collar on because I think I remember him pulling on it…” Dipper spoke quickly and pulled his knees to his chest before dropping his head so his face was hidden from view. He hoped Bill wouldn’t find him weird and leave.  _ Should I tell Bill that the someone has a name? He doesn’t need to know yet, right? Mabel doesn’t even know. It can wait. _

“I can tell you one thing and that’s that I was not expecting that, Pinetree! I would’ve never guessed it. Any other kinks I should know about?” Bill smirked. He would definitely be writing these down when he got a chance.

“There are more, but you don’t need to know about them. Now give me the phone. It’s your turn to go.” Bill handed Dipper the phone and the brunet moved his head so his face was still hidden from view, but he could see the phone screen. He frowned when he saw that Bill had added onto the question.  _ That asshole _ .

“I’ll find out eventually.”

“No. You won’t. Truth or dare?”

“I think I’ll go truth this time.”

“Were you ever caught watching porn?”

“Nope. I don’t need to watch it to get it up. My imagination works just fine.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and threw the phone onto the blankets. Bill reached for it and pulled it closer to himself.

“Dare.”

“You have to strip except for one article of clothing.” Dipper had started to take off the sweater before he was interrupted by Bill.

“It’s my choice and I say leave only the sweater. Everything else comes off.” Dipper groaned in annoyance but was silently grateful for how long the sweater was. He didn’t bother putting on a show and slipped off both the shirt and sweater at once. He then put the sweater back on and went to take his shorts off. Dipper could feel Bill’s eyes watching him. He decided to throw the shorts at the blond. While Bill was distracted by the shorts, Dipper took his briefs off and grabbed a blanket to cover himself from the waist down.  _ I feel so exposed. Why didn’t he pick briefs? Oh wait… _ Dipper thought back to earlier when he said Dipper in his fantasy would’ve been wearing nothing, but his sweater.  _ Was he not joking…? Dipper, stop being an idiot. He was obviously kidding. Get over yourself. _

Bill looked somewhat disappointed when he saw the blanket was covering Dipper and he hadn’t gotten to see him slip off his briefs.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Bill grinned and handed Dipper back the phone. As he went to move back to sit, he ‘accidentally’ pulled the blanket covering Dipper’s legs down with him. Dipper yelped and pushed down the fabric of the sweater quickly so his dick wasn’t visible from where Bill was sitting. He flushed red as he met Bill’s eyes. He wanted to slap that grin right off of his face. He leaned down and pulled the blanket back up. Once he felt safely covered again he grabbed the phone and clicked the 'dare' button.

“Your dare is to- ugh- lick the player to your left’s cheek.”

“Which one?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your ass or your face?”

“My face!” Dipper’s loud outburst was met with a snicker. Bill snaked over and licked up Dipper’s cheek before moving so his lips were by his ear.

“You taste good, Pinetree~”

Dipper’s breath hitched and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  _ Is he using my kink against me….? _ His hands curled into fists and his nails dug into his palms.  _ It might’ve worked if he’d kept talking. _ He threw the phone at Bill and it hit him in the calf. The blond hissed in pain and glared playfully at Dipper.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“I thought you were fun.”

“Fuck you. Dare then!”

“Pole dance. If you have a pole in the room use that. If not, pretend there is one. Don’t just shake your ass.”

“Is that you or the phone talking?” Dipper raised a brow but gulped when he realized there was no way he could do that without flashing Bill.  _ Hickey or flashing Bill? Fuck. I have to give up. _

“Phone~ Read it and weep, Pinetree!” Bill tossed the phone carefully back and Dipper caught it. He was surprised when he saw the phone had written what Bill had said word for word on it.

“I give up then. I’d rather get a hickey from you than flash you. Let me put my briefs back on first and then you can dish out the punishment,” Dipper sighed and grabbed his briefs. 

“YES! I WIN! And fine, but briefs only.”

“I can put on whatever I want. The winner doesn’t get to control the other. He just gets to give him a hickey,” Dipper huffed as he slipped on his briefs under the blanket. He didn’t have any intentions to put anything else on, but he didn’t want Bill to think he had control over him. He moved the blanket to the side and looked down at his lap.

“I know, but I want to leave my mark as soon as I can,” Bill purred and looked Dipper.

“Any preferences as to where I should put it?”

“As long as it isn’t covered by my briefs or somewhere where I can’t cover it easily then it’s fine.”  _ I’m glad he asked. _

“Somewhere easily covered? I know just the place,” Bill smirked and his gaze meandered down to Dipper’s thighs. His hands went to Dipper’s knees and he lifted them to rest on his shoulders after he kneeled down in front of him. The brunet looked away when he realized what Bill was doing, but moved forward slightly. Without warning, Bill started to kiss at a spot on his inner thigh. Dipper’s hands went to Bill’s hair, and he grasped the golden locks between his fingers. Bill was gentle at first, but soon his kissing became harsh and he nipped at the skin. The brunet bit his bottom lip, but only after a soft swear slipped out. His grip on Bill’s hair tightened and he shut his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the other; Looking at Bill would only end with him becoming more flustered. Despite Dipper’s efforts to hide any noises, a few whimpers escaped his lips as Bill continued to work on the spot on his thigh. The kissing roughness remained constant for a few seconds, but once Bill noticed Dipper’s eyes were shut he bit down on the skin.

“Bill!” Dipper whined and forced one of his eyes open to glare at the blond.

“Is there no other way to say my name? Perhaps the way you were saying it earlier?” Bill hummed softly against his leg, looking up at Dipper from the corners of his eyes. He didn’t break the eye contact as he licked over the spot he’d been kissing with his tongue. Seeing Dipper shudder at the contact, he smirked smugly.

“F-fuck you!” He stumbled over his words and decided to get a little revenge by tugging at Bill’s hair. He pulled roughly; Dipper pulled it hard enough where it would hurt, but not hard enough to move him. His efforts were rewarded with a hiss of pain.

“If you want to, then sure. We’re alone, aren’t we?” The blond offered, dragging his tongue a little higher up Dipper’s thigh, eliciting a whimper from the brunet.

“No thanks. I’m good with just the hickey,” His voice hitched as Bill reached his briefs. The blond bit the edge of the fabric, pulled it back and then let it snap back against his skin. Dipper yelped and instantly pushed Bill away.

“That’s enough, Cipher…” He huffed and then his eyes traveled down to the mark. “WHAT THE FUCK, BILL?”

The hickey was probably around the size of his phone. If Mabel saw it he’d be screwed. Dipper’s eye flashed up to Bill who had fallen back onto the blankets and laughing his ass off. Once Dipper had cooled off, he threw the nearest pillow he could find at the blond.

“What was that for, Pinetree~?” Bill snickered, feigning ignorance.

“You know exactly why I freaked out.”

“No, I don’t!”

“The hickey is huge!”

“I would’ve stopped sooner, but then I heard how cute your noises were,” He winked and moved so his face was inches from Dipper’s.

_ It’d be so easy to kiss him… _ Dipper’s eyes widened at the thought and he noticed he had subconsciously leaned forward. His gaze flicked up to look at Bill who seemed to be amazed and he too soon noticed their proximity. He could practically feel Bill’s breath against his lips at this point.

“I-,” Dipper paused and fell back into the couch so that he wasn’t so close to Bill.  _ Fuck _ . _ You’re not going to fall for Cipher. _ The blond seemed upset after he pulled away. He coughed into his fist and wouldn’t look Bill in the eyes.

“Sorry,” The two spat out in unison at each other. Dipper laughed softly at that and Bill began to chuckle a little afterward too.

“Anyways- want to go play some board games?”

“Sure,” Bill shrugged, watching as Dipper moved off the couch to head upstairs.

Once upstairs, Dipper bashed his head on the closet a few times before grabbing a few board games from inside it. _No falling for Bill. You have Eli._ He smiled a little at the thought of the other boy. He was going to meet him in person soon and he couldn’t wait. He was planning on asking him to be his boyfriend when he finally met him in person. Like hell was he about to let some random thoughts of Bill ruin his chances of a meaningful relationship with Eli. _You and Bill are just friends. Plus Eli won’t need to find out about the hickey; It’ll be gone by the time he gets here._ _I hope that they both get along._ Dipper sighed as he shut the closet, part of him afraid that Eli and Bill wouldn’t get along once they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill’s nails : http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/85850-Gold-Nails-With-Black-Tips.jpg
> 
> Wowie! Who could this mysterious 'Eli' person be?  
> No- I'm not adding an OC tag to the tags because Eli isn't an OC.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for updates: SinTheSlinky
> 
> “I’m down if you’re cool with it” @ the editor ;)))))


	5. Eli's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been inspired to write at all for this fic whoops. This chapter isn't as long as most, but I wanted to get it out to you guys asap since I've made y'all wait so long.  
> Unbeta'ed chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> So here's Eli!
> 
> Edited as of 2/25/17  
> Thanks @ my fab editor

Dipper

He’s here. He’s here. He’s fucking here! Dipper was bouncing on his heels in eagerness as the bus pulled into the station. A couple walked out and he side stepped to the side to let them pass. After a few seconds, a quiff of blond hair was seen. Dipper couldn’t stop the grin on his face from widening. Blue eyes met his and a grin of equal size spread on the other’s cheeks.  
“DIPPER!”  
“Eli!”  
Eli ran down the bus steps, nearly tripping over his luggage, but steadying himself once his feet touched the ground. He set his bags down and ran full force at the brunet, trapping him in a tight hug. Dipper laughed and hugged him back.  
“You’re here! You’re fucking here!” He felt a tear stream down his face.  
“Looks like we’re both crying!” Eli joked as Dipper rested his head in the crook of his neck.  
“I’m so happy you’re here! I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone! The only people who completely know about you are my grunkles and the school, of course. You’re going to love my friend, Bill. I’m going to warn you that he’s very- blunt and sexual and flirtatious and overall an asshole, but he’s a sweet asshole!”  
“Sweet asshole, huh? What happened to you not having sex till after you graduated high school?”  
“You know what I mean, Eli!” Dipper flushed at the implication before muttering out his clarification, “It’s not like that between Bill and I.”  
Dipper could’ve sworn Eli let out a small sigh of relief.  
“You’ll be staying at the Shack and you actually get your own bedroom, unlike Mabel and I,” The brunet quipped, not making any effort to hide his jealousy.  
“You’re welcome in my room whenever, Dip! No need to be sour ‘bout it!”  
“Thanks,” Dipper replied absentmindedly, beginning to second guess his original plan to ask Eli to be his boyfriend. He’d been so sure when he’d first learned Eli was going to transfer to their high school for the rest of the year. His parents had allowed it since he was a senior anyways and there was only half a year or so left of high school overall for him. That and Eli had promised to keep his grades high and call them every day.  
The two boys headed back to the mystery shack, accompanied by three suitcases full of clothes, and two bags; one filled solely with electronics and the other with school supplies. Once they arrived, Ford and Stan helped them drag Eli’s belongings to his room.  
“Welcome to our town. I’m Stan Pines. If you need someone to show you around, ask Dipper. If you need your belongings bedazzled, go to Mabel. If you need a weapon or are having trouble with a beast you’ve only heard of in legends- then come to Ford and me!” Stan gestured to his brother before grinning at the blond who gaped until Dipper nudged him a bit.  
“Thanks. And I may take you up on that weapon offer,” Eli smirked, but his dreams were quickly crushed.  
“Hello, Eli. It’s nice to finally meet you in the flesh. Dipper here has been raving about you for weeks! Though I’m disappointed to inform you that your mother specifically told us that you were not to be given any weapons unless it was absolutely necessary,” Ford ruffled Eli’s hair before turning and starting to walk away with Stan.  
“Need help settling in or do you want to unpack yourself?”  
“I’d rather do it myself, but thanks, my dude.”  
“Alright. I’ll be upstairs if you need me!” Dipper grinned before leaving for the attic.

 

“Where’ve you been, Dippin dots!?” Mabel practically screeched at him as he walked into their room.  
“Welcoming my adorable internet friend to our town. Where he’ll be staying for the next few months.”  
“Eli is here?” She gaped, having been unaware of the arrangement. She cursed under her breath and Dipper’s eyes widened. He wondered why that upset her, but she rushed past him before he could ask. He figured she was going to go say hello to Eli and shrugged off her weird behavior. He opted to go on his phone until Eli was done unpacking. Then he’d give him a tour of the town.  
Bill texted. I can’t wait to introduce them! Maybe I should ask him for advice as to how to ask Eli out.

B: ‘Sup?  
P: Nothing much  
P: Just my internet crush arriving in town and staying at the Mystery Shack and transferring to our school come Monday!  
P: Just your ordinary day!  
B: A crush? Ooooooooo  
B: What’s his name??  
P: His name’s Eli and he also is a huge flirt. Im sure you two will get along wonderfully!  
B: Pinetree and Eli sitting in a tree  
P: stop  
B: K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
P: Why are you like this  
B: First comes love  
P: stoP  
B: Then comes marriage~  
P: Bill pls  
B: THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE  
P: Im leaving goodbye  
B: Pinetree noooo  
B: Im sorryyyyyy

Bill

He has a crush on someone else. Of course. Fuck. Well there goes my bet with Mabel. Bill gently hit his head against the wall by his bed. He cursed everything he could think of before his phone buzzed again. It was Mabel this time.

M: Bad news my Illuminati obsessed friend  
B: Eli?  
B: I heard already  
M: This puts a rock in my plans of being $100 richer by the end of the school year  
M: Also u and Dip being happy and gay together  
M: *realization that those mean the same thing* lol whoops  
B: Literally the week after I realize Im crushing on him this Eli fucker shows up  
B: uGH  
M: Ur crushing on my bro-bro already? Nice. 030  
M: At least ur following my mental plan ahead of schedule…  
M: Also- nice work on Dip’s leg last week hahaha  
B: Thanks. Has it faded yet?  
M: Nope. Gotta go- I got self defense lessons with Fordie  
B: ‘aight. Bye, Star

Bill fell back on his bed with a groan. This was so not fair. He was being a good person as of late. Why was the universe being so cruel to him? Don’t be selfish, Bill. After all you did to him, no wonder he likes someone else. If he’s happy with Eli then let him be with Eli even if it hurts you. You owe him this.  
Bill threw his phone down onto the bed as he went to his chair where his favorite sweater was. He picked it up and smelled it. It smells like Pinetree. He smiled a bit and slipped it on. He plopped back onto the bed and sunk into the sweater. His eyes drifted to the clock; it read 4:36. He didn’t have anything to do. He had already finished his weekend homework, studied for all his upcoming tests, and revised half of the script for the next musical their school was planning. He didn’t feel like finishing it now. He glanced down at his hand; the nail polish was chipping away. A trip to the nail salon was something he wanted, but going alone was terrifying so he decided to postpone that for a day when he could get Mabel to go with him.  
“I’M SO BORED!” He yelled to his audience of none. His parents were at work so there was no one to chastise him for raising his voice. It was too early for sleeping or cooking dinner and both of his friends were- Bill paused. Pinetree isn’t busy. He can’t ignore me if I show up at his doorstep! The blond grinned deviously and got up. He grabbed his phone and keys before running out the door. It took him fifteen minutes to get to Dipper’s house.  
When he entered through the back of the gift shop, he’d been expecting to run into Dipper or Stan so when he came face to face with a slightly shorter blond, he panicked.  
“DIPPER! THERE’S A BLOND GUY HERE AND I DON’T KNOW WHO HE IS!” The two yelled in unison, receiving a purposefully loud sigh from the top of the stairs. Dipper walked down to meet the two.  
“Don’t yell inside the house, please. Bill this is Eli. Eli this is Bill. Bill, what the fuck are you doing in my house?” Dipper explained and turned to face Bill.  
“Preferably you, but your friend is pretty cute so maybe both of you?” Upon receiving a disapproving glare from Dipper and a grin from Eli, he laughed before clarifying, “I’m kidding. I was bored and you stopped responding to my texts, Pinetree. My offer stands if either of you wants to accept, though.” Bill sent a wink Eli’s way and was surprised when an ass squeeze was what he got in response.  
“He’s perfect, Dipper!” The blonds grinned at each other and Dipper stared in horror.  
“Oh joy. This can only end well,” He muttered unenthusiastically before letting out a squeak as both of the other boys simultaneously smacked his ass.  
“I regret everything!” Dipper whined and headed back upstairs to hide.  
“Nice to meet you, Eli!” Bill turned to face the other blond.  
“You too, dude. I like your sweater. It’s cute.”  
“Thanks. It’s my favorite. So how long have you known Pinetree?”  
“Pine tree?”  
“Dipper. Mabel is shooting star by the way. I like giving nicknames to people. You’ll be...Emo!”  
“I’ve known him for about a year? And how come they get cool nicknames and I get stuck with Emo?” Eli pouted.  
“I do it based on clothing and that right there,” Bill paused to point at Eli’s shirt, “it’s Ryan Ross. And he looks pretty fricken’ emo so you get to be Emo.”  
“Not fair.”  
“Too bad.”  
“Fine, blondie.”  
“Better than my other nicknames so I’m good with that.”  
“And those are?”  
“Triangle, faggot, fairy, fag, Willy, cocksucker, bitch, Satan.”  
“Jeez. I’m sorry, dude.”  
“I’m good,” Bill shrugged, laughing a bit to lighten the mood since it’d suddenly become heavy.  
“Yo, are you crushing on Dipper?”  
“What?” Bill stuttered out the word, taken aback by the bluntness.  
“I want to know if I have competition. So do you?”  
Competition. Shit. Yep. You do.  
“Nah. He’s cute and all and I may flirt with him a lot, but I don’t want to date him or anything,” He lied through his teeth. He was quite close to telling Eli to back off, but he knew Dipper wanted Eli and not him.  
“Cool. If me and Dip start dating could you lay back on the flirting, though? I don’t mind it now, but it’d be weird if you did it while we dated.”  
“Yeah. Of course!” Bill laughed. It’d also be weird if you suddenly disappeared too. He stopped his thoughts there. It was Dipper’s choice. Not his. Besides, if he got over his crush on Dipper, maybe he could find a good friend in Eli.  
“I gotta get back to unpacking so do you mind leaving me alone?”  
“Yeah. No problem. I’ll go bug Pinetree.” Bill smiled bittersweetly before heading up the stairs as he watched Eli walk back into his room.  
All I need to do is get over Pinetree and then I’ll have a new friend and a happier Pinetree. And a Shooting Star who owes Dipper $100. He snickered at that last thought as he walked into Dipper’s room.  
“Hey.”  
“Hiya, Pinetree!”  
“I’m going to give Eli a tour of the town once he’s done unpacking. Want to join us?”  
“Sure.” Bill didn’t want to leave the two of them alone together yet. He knew they both liked each other, but he wanted a little more time before he had to deal with no longer single Dipper. Is it wrong to wish a natural disaster would come and get rid of Eli? Yes. Yes, it is. I really need to get it together. He would have groaned audibly had Dipper not been in the room.  
“I’m glad you and Eli are getting along. Better than I anticipated actually,” Dipper chuckled. Yeah. We’re getting along great…  
“He seems really cool. How come you didn’t talk about him before now?”  
“Don’t know. Never seemed the right time to bring it up. Also- any tips on how to ask someone out?”  
“Nope. As flirty as I am, I don’t know,” Bill shrugged. He did have ideas on how to ask someone out, but he wasn’t too keen on sharing them for obvious reasons.  
“Damn. I don’t know how to ask Eli out and it’s annoying cause I really want to. I almost did earlier, but I panicked and didn’t go through with it.”  
“I don’t know what to tell you, Pinetree. Maybe wait for the right moment?” Bill advised, knowing full well that Dipper would wait a while for that to arise. The more time he bought himself, the better.  
“Thanks, Bill.”  
He knew he was being manipulative, but he just wanted time. Maybe something magical would happen and Dipper would suddenly fall for him instead, but he doubted it. They spoke about funny discussions Dipper had had with Eli until Eli knocked on the door and said he was done unpacking. They spent the rest of the day showing him around the town, including personal and actual landmarks in the town. Around nine was when Bill left the two since they were near his house in the area of the town they were in. He bid them good night before heading home. He snuck in as quietly as he could, but his parents had been waiting for him in the living room.  
“Where have you been?!” His mother seethed.  
“At my friend’s house. I finished all my homework and studied for every class before I left.”  
“You should have left a note.”  
“I didn’t realize I was going to be staying so late. Why do you care anyways?!”  
“I’m your mother. I have to care!”  
“You didn’t care when I came home bruised and broken! You didn’t care when I finally told you the truth about myself! So why the hell do you care now?” He seethed and ran to his room without looking back. He locked the door and kept it locked even when he saw the shadows of feet outside of it. Bill could add this to his list of shittiest days, right alongside the day he was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me, guys *^*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Why Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942854) by [SammyKori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKori/pseuds/SammyKori)




End file.
